


Short and Sweet

by WindwiseWords



Series: Clone Culture [12]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Divergence - Order 66, Clone Sex, Clone Wars, Clones, Lube, M/M, Post-Order 66, Sex, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords
Summary: The Twins find use of their free time in an empty barracks during the aftermath of an alternate play out to Order 66





	Short and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Little clone smut that hit me in the morning. The setting is nonspecific, can either think Coruscant or some other barracks they'd installed on another world.

A rare night of quiet never stayed that way long. The Twins took their opportunity, Lightning of course going right for Thunder’s bunk after a shower with just a towel wrapped about himself. With the war ended and the fight for their freedoms underway, for everyone’s freedoms, they scarcely ran into moments where it was just them anymore.

Attached at the hip. Born of the same tube. Two bodies, one mind. All of those things weren’t even close to how they felt for each other; the distance over the last week or two ate them alive. Thunder bolted to the door of their quarters as soon as Lightning got there, knowing innately where his love went at all times. Almost like Hunter’s sense of smell, or Shy’s good eyes that they swore could see through walls. Whatever the case, as soon as the smaller of the pair opened the door Thunder’s hands were in his damp, bicolored hair. 

Short and sweet was their time, precious little of it spent reuniting. Lightning walked Thunder back to his bunk, their shared bunk, shoving him onto it. The littlest brother did not lack for strength much more than the average, he just didn’t show it. Thunder knew exactly his limits… And Lightning knew his.

Slicking two fingers in cleaner oil, Lightning wondered if he should just invest in lubricant. They could have that now, but old habits died hard and the scent of the oil was an integral part of this intimate process of opening up his lover, his other half. He worked him slowly, it had been a while after all, relishing every little moan and grunt Thunder managed to just barely check.

“Let me hear you.”

“The others—”

“Aren’t here.” Lightning finished for him, crooking another finger into Thunder with a smirk as it drew out a moan of delight. That perfect spot. “That’s my cyare.”

“K-Kriff…” It was supposed to be ‘kriff you’ but died off when Lightning scissored his fingers apart and added more of the oil. So careful with it, but he knew what was needed by heart. Maybe Thunder would return the favor next time.

The fingers withdrew much to Thunder’s irritation but was soon replaced with an oh-so familiar stretch. Lightning didn’t wait, gave him little chance to accommodate, and the burn and sting derived from that set him on fire. 

The pace set was hard and fast, leaving the slow lovemaking for after they were truly free. They’d already planned that out. For now it was a raw fuck, short and hard. Of course clone stamina left them both breathless before even one came to stand at the edge, and Thunder went over when Lightning wrapped his hand around his own shaft and squeezed with his thumb just on a sweetspot, then released. The squeezing muscle tipped his brother over as well, and Lightning collapsed over his bigger half. 

Sweaty and smelling of sex, things felt right for a moment. Their scents intermingled, and while they lacked Hunter’s nose, it was a blissful event to be one again. Lightning slipped out of Thunder, crawled to his chest, and was crushed in two huge muscular arms. They stayed like that for some time, just enjoying the short and sweet moment they stole between the assaults, drifting off to rest with no fear of being caught by anybody this time. They were free men, and that made it all the more sweeter.


End file.
